rising_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Shack
Love Shack Lyrics Sid: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the Samara (with Zin and Dani): Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway (Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway) Sid (Samara with Zin and Dani): I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Samara and Julie: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Samara with Zin and Dani (Sid): Love shack, baby (A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, (Love, baby, that's where it's at) baby, love shack Jeremy: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Sid: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Zin: Glitter on the mattress Dani: Glitter on the highway Carly: Glitter on the front porch Samara: Glitter on the highway Samara and Julie: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Samara with Zin and Dani: Love shack, baby (Jeremy: love shack, baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Baby, love shack Sid: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around The Group (Sid): Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Funky little shack, funky little shack) Jeremy: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money! Julie with The Group (Samara): The love shack (Love shack) is a little old place (Little old place) Where we can get together (Get together) Samara with The Group: Love shack, baby (Sid: A love shack, baby) Samara: Oh oh The Group (Samara): Love shack (Love shack), baby, love shack (Love shack, oh) (Sid: Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack, baby, love) The Group (Sid): Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, Sugar) Bang bang bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang(On the door, baby) Bang, bang Sid: You're WHAT? Jeremy: Tin roof, rusted Samara: Love shack! The Group (Samara): Love shack, baby, love shack (Yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) (Sid: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) (Sid: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Baby, love shack) (Sid: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs